


Pretty

by wholocker78218



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [15]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: Request: Soulmate AU - in a world where your soulmates first thought about you appears on your wrist when you are sixteen.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Trevor Langan
Series: 25 Days of Christmas [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open for the next 11 days, I write for Barson, Bangan, Barisi and potentially other Rafael Barba ships (even other Raúl Esparza characters too), just talk to me on asks or private messages.
> 
> @angelicdestieldemon

The day Rafael Barba got his soulmate tattoo was one of the worst days of his life. His mother had been looking forward to his 16th birthday, the day her only child would get his soulmark. When she saw it, however, her face went entirely pale, she tried to hide it from his father but as soon as Rafael’s father had seen it, they both knew it was too late. That night was the worst, the beating his father gave him had kept him off of school for a week until the swelling and bruises had gone down.

After that, his father barely looked at him and his mother always looked sad when he caught her eye. His abuelita, he couldn’t bear to show her, he thinks she knew, his mother probably told her, but he didn’t want her to have to read the words.

_Those lips would look_ _so good around my cock._

That is the first thing his soulmate would think about him. The supposed perfect person in the world for him and his first thought is about getting a blowjob. Great. Rafael had already figured out he liked boys as well as girls but knowing right from the offset that his soulmate was a boy was kinda shitty, there was no mystery there. What hurts most though was that it wasn’t Yelina. Beautiful, kind Yelina. The girl of his dreams and yet they’re not meant to be. He could say fuck it, who cares about his soulmate, he’s never met him, but Yelina. Rafael loves her, always has, and she likes him back.

When she asks to see his mark, he begs her not to look, she realises it’s not her, that for whatever reason, Rafael knows it can’t be her. He expects her to leave, but she walks over to her bag, by his desk and pulls out two matching wrist bands, thick enough to cover the words, before sitting back down beside him on the bed, their backs leaning against the wall.

“I don’t care if you don’t,” she says, and his heart soars.

They turn away to put them on, turning back their sleeves rolled up, the wrist bands firmly hiding the words he wishes he could erase. Taking her hand in his, he lifts it to his lips, kissing the edge of the wristband.

“If I could change it, I’d pick you,” he tells her, willing her to believe him.

Instead of answering, she kisses him, he loses himself in her, a feeling of elation that she chooses him over her soulmate. It doesn’t last though, she cheats on him with Alex in his first year at Harvard, her only explanation that they’re soulmates.

Rafael goes back to Harvard early, his only intention to get drunk and find someone to take him home with them. The house party he chooses is perfect, plenty of college kids and a few older former students around already eyeing up his tight jeans and shirt. The wristband - a cheap replacement compared to the one Yelina gave him, but it fulfils its purpose and that’s all that matters. 

It doesn’t take long for a girl to approach him, she’s pretty, a nice smile, long dark hair and dark eyes. He turns her away with a soft smile Yelina said only a cute puppy could compete with, she looks too much like her. The smile works, she pats down his hand and smiles at him one more time before leaving.

A few more people approach him but each of them either looks like Alex or Yelina and he turns each of them away, this was supposed to be an escape, not a look-a-like contest. He gives up, downing the last of his drink he heads towards the bathroom only for someone to grab his wrist, right over the band, Rafael jerks his hand back and turns to see who put their hands on him and damn, this guy is huge. Rafael can’t stop himself from thinking about how big his dick is. He looks nothing like Yelina or Alex, with blue eyes and light brown hair and stubble on his cheeks.

“Looking for someone in particular or are you just picky?” The stranger asks, walking Rafael back into the wall as he’s straining to be heard over the music, his voice like sweet thunder, Rafael takes a moment to collect his thoughts before smirking.

“Why do you care?” He asks, relaxing into the wall, looking up into those smouldering eyes.

Mr tall, dark and handsome leans down, his mouth hovering by Rafael’s ear, the warmth of his breath tingling the skin of Rafael’s neck.

“Do I stand a chance?” The man practically purrs, and Rafael feels himself starting to go weak at the knees.

The thought of going home with this man is intoxicating but he’s only ever been with Yelina, he has no idea what it’s like having sex with a guy. The man must feel his hesitation as his eyes soften and his voice becomes warmer and more comforting rather than sexy.

“You don’t have to, you know if you want to just leave I won’t stop you,” he says and Rafael smiles at the thoughtfulness.

Rafael grabs a handful of the man’s t-shirt and pulls him gently forward until he can feel the heat of the other man.

“It’s not that, I just… haven’t got much experience with guys,” he confesses.

The man smiles, there’s a hunger there that has been present since they made eye contact but there’s a softness that calms Rafael’s subtly shaking hands and mind.

“If you want to come home with me, I’ll take care of you,” the man says, and Rafael makes up his mind.

“Take me home then.”

It takes seven years for them to realise that they are soulmates. All it would have taken was for one of them to take off their wristband but the longer they lift it, the more scared they became. Rafael and the man, Trevor, we're in love with each other, completely. What if they weren’t soulmates, what would they do then? Rafael’s experience with Yelina was enough to scare him to never reveal the words, Trevor had his own reason to wear his own heartbreak.

It’s not until they get way too drunk one night and end up having a conversation, they both swore they would never have. Trevor is the one that breaks… first.

“What did you think of me, when we first met?” he asks, his tone innocent but even drunk Rafael knows what he’s really wanting to know.

Are they the perfect person for each other, has the universe chosen them for each other or is this another relationship waiting to end?

Rafael pauses, taking another sip of scotch. Is now really the best time to do this, it’s been seven years of bliss, they have their arguments, impossible to avoid when both you and your lover are lawyers. The alcohol goes to his head and he finds himself answering.

“I believe my first thought was: _fuck me, I bet his dick is big_ ,” Rafael responds honestly.

Trevor sits in silence and Rafael feels dread in the pit of his stomach. This is it, this is where they end-

“Aren’t you going to ask me what I thought about you?” Trevor asks, his voice light and Rafael is too drunk to be going through this again. He remains silent.

Trevor places his glass of wine on the coffee table before climbing over Rafael where he lies back on the couch, the smell of Trevor and his cologne hanging over him, makes Rafael’s inside twist. Trevor’s fingers trail down the side of Rafael’s face until his thumb swipes across Rafael’s lips.

“The first thing I thought about you was: _Those lips would look_ _so good around my cock,_ ” He purrs.

Rafael’s heart stutters, his eyes snap open and before he can stop himself, he’s grabbing Trevor’s wrist, pulling off the band and staring at the writing on the man’s wrist. Taking off his own band at lightning speed he presses their wrists together.

Soulmates. Trevor is his soulmate. The man he has been scared to love too much has been his soulmate all this time, they were just too scared to realise it. Rafael looks up to Trevor’s grinning face and he realises he’s never felt so relieved, so happy in his entire life.

“I love you, Trevor Langan.”

“I love you, Rafael Barba.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I appreciate everyone who reads my work even if you dont leave kudos or comments I appreciate you taking the time. Have a wonderful Christmas however you celebrate (or don't celebrate)!


End file.
